


love loss therapy

by marinacourage



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged up characters, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Nothing explicit, i just wanted to get that off my chest, imagine them being in early/middle 20s, jisung you coward, love not returned, mild mentions of sex, pls chenle and haechan would've been such a hot couple i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinacourage/pseuds/marinacourage
Summary: haechan and chenle become friends with benefits because some boys are too good at breaking hearts without even touching them.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, mark/haechan
Comments: 23
Kudos: 92





	love loss therapy

**Author's Note:**

> it's very clear that english is not my first language.

it was too easy to get sex out of each other when mark ultimately decided to go back to canada and jisung just. thought he'd better be married to his dance forever, or something. they were really good friends after all, and they never had problems with intimacy.

they fucked on a coach to mark's voice on a playlist and jisung's shirt that was two sizes too big on chenle's skinny frame. they shared lazy kisses getting brunch in small cafes that jisung had promised to take chenle to but never did. they made out in a backseat of a car that mark sometimes rented. they've also talked a lot, something they probably should've done with the ones they've talked about when there was still time.

the sex itself was excellent. haechan called chenle his baby just as he always did and mouthed all the soft spots he could reach, and chenle whined and moaned for him because he happened to be his first. there was gentleness and warmth and sincere love they both were so hungry for, and they could easily slip into their bro hug and cuddle with a bowl of ice-cream and a horror movie just as naturally as they fucked moments ago. haechan would make all the dumb comments and chenle would repeat all of them, laughing hysterically. he would snuggle into haechan's chest and be a healing cat that takes the pain away, and haechan would play with his hair in return and tell him he's seen, and he's valued, and he's loved.

they'd go like that for months, making the routine of this, becoming anchors for each other. chenle would happily encourage haechan to try dating again and sit with him through all his messy tinder matching sessions. they'd pick outfits together, they'd shit talk the ones who chickened out. they'd make out after dinner, lazy hands down the pants and bored convo flowing around. 

mark never comes around anymore, he never texts, but they see him all over youtube and he looks good. haechan enjoys that, but never comments. he doesn't try to reach out either. 

jisung finds out about them after a while and the first thing he does is shut off and that's such a jisung way to mop chenle laughs it off even though his eyes are red and glossy when he picks his phone up to see no new notifications. they never promised each other anything. they were never a thing. they were a set of mismatched socks under a bed, two dirty plates in the sink. one thing chenle knows for sure is jisung's meant to be something special, and chenle, well. he fucks his friend with jisung's shirt on, sometimes.

sometimes he wonders if jisung thinks of him at all, or if he remembers him only when he needs to hear he's one of a kind. do they know each other at all? chenle can map the spots on haechan's body with his eyes closed. that's knowledge, that comes from love and trust, and lust. 

he remembers how jisung's hands feel, though. they've been gripping on his heart for too long to forget. but he's never had the same effect on the other, no, always the second best. he came to peace with that. almost. he wears jisung's hoodie around the house when he feels like it, which is a lot of times. he doesn't even know how he got that stuff. he kind of hates it when haechan strips him from it, but he loves what comes next.

after all, he just wants to be wanted.

jisung comes around for a while and even congratulates them, although there's nothing to congratulate them on since they're not together. chenle doesn't bother to explain. his leg is pressed to haechan's hip under the table and he sips his sour wine with gusto. the taste lingers. 

jisung stares at him as he swallows, stares as he fixes his newly dyed hair, stares as he licks his lips, a bit tipsy. that's nothing new, he always stares and that always made chenle so damn hopeful. now it only makes him bitter, so he never returns the look.

when they're about to leave, jisung tugs on chenle's sleeve and whispers, delicately, "isn't it mine?"

the sweater is two sizes too big on chenle's shoulders, of course it belongs to jisung. that, and everything else, still. 

"do you want that back?"

chenle means that, sincerely, while his heart is doing a drum roll in his chest. haechan is standing close with his jacket in one hand, the other on a doorknob, ready to leap away from the fire any moment, but chenle knows the fire will never come. what he means and what jisung means are matters of different scales. chenle could shake jisung's sweater off in a second but he's been trying to undo his name off his skin for months. it's not working. and jisung doesn't really need that sweater if he only noticed it gone now.

chenle grabs haechan's hand and leaves, and when they get home they fuck on a bed, hard, while there's a string of american hip-hop mvs behind them on the tv screen. maybe there's even mark on it, spilling sultry lyrics hotly into haechan's ears, they don't know, they nearly don't recognize his voice anymore. they cuddle afterwards, chenle buries his head on his friend's chest and feels protected. he feels at peace. 

his phone lights up at 4am with a single text.

"i want that back".


End file.
